¿Nuestros Hijos del Futuro? 2º Temporada
by KamonKaze
Summary: Para los interesados subo la 2ºtem, a los que nos les gusta pues u.u ni mola, espero que lo podais leer y comentar gracias.
1. Chapter 1

¿Nuestros hijos del futuro? - 2º parte

Un nuevo equipo sale, ¿con que intenciones atacaran?

Kazama hijo de - Endou y Kazemaru

Tsunichi/Yuusu - Tsunami y Tachimukai

Torch/Gazel(Gallen) - Nagumo y Suzuno.

Apolo/Venus - Afuro y Fidio

Samiku(Sakumi) - Genda y Sakuma

Shawn/Atsuya - Goenji y Shirou

Michael - Mark y Dylan

Luca - Marco y Gianluca

Yuukio - Kidou y Fudou

Capitulo 1 : La traicion de Michael.

Todos llevaron al capitan del famoso Relampago Feroz a la enfermeria del instituto Raimon.

Kazama: Lo siento mucho -apenado.

Tsunichi: ¿Por que? El idiota que se fue al acantilado fui yo no tu-le acaricia su alboratado cabello azulado.

Luca: Nos has dado un susto de muerte atontado -le regaña- Aun mas a Kazama -en susurro.

Gakuha: Capitan se os ve muy animo-sonriente.

Tsunichi: ¿Que haces aqui? Es raro, el unico que tiene acceso a la maquina es Samiku y Yuukio

Gakuha: Os sorprendereis muy pronto-sonriendo.

En las instalaciones del centro divagaba el joven Michael que se sentia frustrado.

Michael: Incluso Luca es mas fuerte que yo -suspira- si sigo asi no consiguire el amor de Venus -apoyado en la pared.

¿?: Te puedo ayudar -hablo una voz femenina.

Michael: ¿Quien?

Omuka: Tonto soy yo Omuka Saginuma Yagami -sonriente saludo una chica hermosa de cabellos de color negros, con dos mechas en cada lado de su pelo de color azul, de ojos zafiro y tez palida, para su edad estaba muy desarrollada, detras de ella estaba un hermoso niño de ojos negros con el cabello entre: azul-grisaceo, y un poco largo, en su carita tenia un mechon alzado para arriba y un pequelo mechoncito en la mitad de la cara, su tez era morena, en sus brazos tenia un osito de peluche,

Michael: ¡Omuka! La capitana del Dark Chaos -dorprendido- ¿Como has llegado aqui?-mirando al niño que esta de ella- ¿Y ese niño?

Omuka: Mi querido Michael, ven conmigo, seras muy fuerte conmigo y tendras tu venganza contra el dulce de Kazama por enamonar a Venus.

Michael: ¡Jamas!

Omuka: Estupido chico-mirandolo con desprecio-Vamonos Shuuchirou -le coge de la mano.

Shuuchirou: Hai onii-chan.

Michael: -pensado- ¡Espera! Yo quiero ser fuerte, muy fuerte -aprentando sus manos- Ire contigo, total, Tsunichi se las apaña muy bien con Luca y Apolo, no me necesita -siguiendo a Omuka

Omuka: Estupendo, ¿no crees Shuu-chan?

Shuuchirou: Hai onii-chan

Michael: Ese niño...¿Quien es?

Omuka: ¡Oh! Mi pequeño Shuu-chan, es el hermano pequeño de nuestros jugadores del Relampago Feroz

Michael: ¿De quien? -pregunto. La chica solo se quedo en silencio.

El pequeño Shuu-chan veia a lo lejos a los gemelos Goenji pelear entre ellos y tambien a Kazama el joven portero dialogar con su amigo Hiromi.

-Los ukes habian salido a comprar : Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Suzuno salieron a comprar, y en su camino se encontraron con un chico.

Kazemaru: Espero que Tsunichi se recupere

Mido: Bueno es hijo de Tsunami seguro que si, dalo por echo

Suzuno: A lo mejor se queda en coma -los dos se quedaron asustados

Kaze: Que malvado eres

Suzuno; Mucho

En eso se les cruza un chico un poco alto, con un gorro en la cabeza de color rojo con negro, de ojos castaños, y pelo naranja, tez blanca.

¿?: Siento mucho chicos pero os teneis que ir al futuro -sacando un arma extraña.

Kaze: ¿Quien eres?

¿?: Soy Mukisho Matsuno Shinichi, miembro del Dark Chaos -disparandoles, haciendo que se les desvanecieran en el aire- Bueno Omuka esto ya esta echo, ahora a por otro uke mas -marchando, dejando la compra de los ukes tirada en el suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Un niño en extraño en medio.

Los chicos se empezaron a preocupar por la ausencia de dos de los ukes y su compañero Michael.

Endou: ¿Dónde estas Kazemaru? -preocupado dando vueltas por la casa.

Tsunichi: Relajate Endou

Endou: ¡No puedo! ¿Sabes es muy angustioso saber que he perdido a Kazemaru?

Kazama: Padre con eso no solucionaremos nada.

Hiromi: Vayamos a buscarlos a todos ahora mismo –opino

Hiroto: Himi tiene razón, estoy muy nervioso con todo esto.

Yuukio: Entonces, Endou, Tsunichi, Hiroto y Nagumo iran a por el norte, yo, Luca, Apolo y Gallen iremos por el sur, y demás por este y el oeste. Kazama y Hiromi tened cuidado ¿esta bien?

Kazama: Lo tendremos .

Asi todos organizados fueron en la búsqueda.

Venus: ¿Michael porque?

Mientras que los chicos buscaban el grupo: Kazama, Hiromi, Atsuya y Shawn paseaban encontraron a un niño en calle jugando.

Atsuya: Hey, ¿no debes estar con tu mama y papa?

¿?: No quiero, mis papas dentro de nada estarán conmigo, y no os necesitare a ninguno de los 4

Hiromi: Uff, niños asi acaban muy mal

Kazama: Dejalo –se le acerca- ¿Te pasa algo?

¿?: onii-chan –sale corriendo pero antes coge su peluche y se va.

Shawn: ¡Eh! Mirad ese peluche es clavado al que tiene Yuuka-onee-chan.

Atsuya: No digas tonterías –pasando del tema- vayamos a por Mido y Kaze

Kazama: Ese niño –penso- bueno si vayamos –siguiendo a los demás.

En la sede del Dark Chaos.

Omuka: Os traemos a otro miembro mas, nuestro querido Michael .

¿?: No te andas por las ramas ¿Eh?

Omuka: ya sabes como soy yo, Narayuko

Narayuko: Bueno, al menos promete, eso no lo dudo –hablo un chico de cabello azulado, con 4 piquitos caidos y con fleco en medio y unas gafas en su cabeza de ojos azules oscuros.

Omuka: ¿Dónde esta Shuu-chan?

Ayukuhi: Salio en busca de Atsugeshi, Atsuko y Ruiko.

Omuka: Al menos se puede cuidar mejor que ustedes

Narayuko: ¿Por qué le tienes tanto cariño?

Omuka: -en silencio- No os incumbe –retirandose del lugar.

Ayukuhi: Es muy rara, pero fuerte, la admiro

Narayuko: Si admiración –en burla –Yo solo quiero ver echo añicos a mi primo Yuukio.

En el parque el pequeño Shuu-chan esperaba a los chicos que faltaban

Ruiko: My dearling ya estoy aquí –abrazando al niño.

Shuuchirou: Ahh Ruiko, te eche de menos.

Ruiko: Lo se querido.

Gakuha: ¡Oh gracias por preocuparte Ruiko!

Ruiko: Olvidame, odioso cuatro ojos –peleando.

Atsuko: Jamas dejaran de pelearse.

Atsugeshi: Eso creo y no se porque

Atsuko: No se, y no lo quiero saber, ¿Qué tal con Himi?

Atsugeshi: Ama al tonto de Torch, le odio tanto.

Shuu-chan: vayamos con onee-chan

Ruiko: yo ire contigo monada

Atsugeshi: que debilidad por los niños

Gakuha: ¡Bah! ¿Dónde esta Mukisho?

Atsuko: Ya sabes lo que esta haciendo.

Gakuha: Ah es verdad, lo había olvidado.

Para suerte de muchos, Tsunichi, Luca, Apolo y Gallen pasaban por ahí, y les vieron.

Yuukio: ¡Gakuha! ¿Qué haceis?

Gakuha: Nos pillaron chicos.

Luca: Que esta pasando, que haceis aquí

Ruiko: Joo quería ser la buena, pero bueno, pertenecemos al Dark Chaos

Atsuko: Asique , no estamos mas bajo tu mando, ni del capitan

Yuukio: Omuka…¡Lo sabia! Ella siempre trama algo malo.

Gallen: Cuales son vuestras intenciones.

Atsugeshi: Cada uno de nosotros tiene una función en especial, asi que adiós.

Los chicos marcharon dejando en la boca del capitán con la duda. Pero el niño volteo contento

Luca: ¿Ahora recogeis niños? Estupidos.

Apolo: Algo va mal, ¿no crees?

yuukio: SI, eso no lo dudo, vayamos rápido.

Endou, Hiroto, Nagumo, y Tsunichi, se encontraron con Mukisho.


	3. Chapter 3

No recuerdo mucho x'D

Sera corto este cap, ya que xD bueno, tengo que hacer cosas, y bueno, os dejo mi DA

art/Kazama-369613929?q=gallery%3Akamonkaze&qo=0

ya que cada cierto tiempo subire algun personaje de Nuestros hijos del futuro.

Capitulo 3: El poder del Dark Chaos

Endou: ¿Tu?

Mukisho: Oh...es usted, lamento decirles que a quien buscais no se encuentra en este tiempo. Sino en el futuro.

Hiroto: ¿como?

Tsunichi: Solo Yuukio y Samiku saben usar la maquina del tiempo.

Mukisho: al parecer no es el unico.

Tsunichi: Maldito, pero...¿quien?

Hiroto: No me digas que Midorikawa tambien...

Mukisho: Muy listo, no esta. Tsunichi, Omuka te da dos semanas para preparar a tu equipo, jugaremos al futbol, y demostraremos que nosotros somos mas fuertes.

Tsunichi: espera...¡Que pensais hacer!

El joven enemigo desaparecio dejando en duda sus palabras, los dos capitanes apretaron sus puños con rabia, su objetivo era conocer el poder del Inazuma Eleven, no perderlos en el espacio-tiempo, aun mas, las intenciones de Omuka no son buenas. Aun le quedaba rencor tras ser eliminada en las elecciones para jugar al futbol internacional.

Todos reunidos en la sede del inazuma eleven.

Kazama: Omuka...siempre intentando fastidiarnos -triste.

Atsuya: Porque demonios volvemos al pasado y ya.

Samiku: Seria tan facil... pero.

Yuukio: Nos robaron la maquina del tiempo, es decir, cambiaron mis contraseñas y bla bla...Narayuko, ese chico, es tan metido.

Tsunichi: Habra que hacer equipos. -disgustado.

Kazama: Capitan, daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. -dando animos a los demas.

Hiroto: Sin duda alguna que es hijo de Endou, aunque no podemos decir que Endou este animado.

Aun falta de este cap! =D Espero que os deje con la intriga x'D tengo que reogarnizar todo.


End file.
